nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cuboy
Featured Article still needs more pulling together SQhi•'''(talk)500 Mainspace Edits(finally!) 15:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'd agree to that. I remember there was a lot of redundancy in the text, and some odd, if you will, content. 05:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Etymology Do we really need this section? The pronunciation guide in the opening sentence already summarizes how to pronounce "Cuboy". If it's pronounced "Q-boy", then it's obviously not supposed to be "Cub boy" or "Cubaw". For clarification, we can always use those dictionary pronunciation symbols... 03:57, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, but it also says that the name derives from the combination of the words "cube" and "boy". It may not be the most interesting or useful information, but I think it still deserves a place in the article. -- 12:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The sentence truly on Etymology should stay. The ones on pronoun citation are redundant. Also, revision of this page is dragging on, shall we feature the next article for April instead? SQhi•'(talk)Revamped 16:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Thank you for all the talk messages, replying tomorrow morning. ::I'm not saying the content shouldn't stay, but that it doesn't need its own section. It seems a bit random there, the section needs more meat. 23:25, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I moved the section up right after the introduction because it seemed out of place at the bottom. Since we only want to keep one sentence, let's assimilate it with the opening paragraph. It fits there. SQhi'•'(talk)Revamped 00:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC) People, would like to ask if you find this sentence redundant. ''Despite having the word ''cub in his name, his name is literally pronounced Q-boy.'' SQhi•'''(talk)Revamped 19:57, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, redundant. -- 21:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Not just redundant. More like...random and irrelevant information. 06:11, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Dictionary pronunciation symbols I do think this would be a good idea RSK. Would be good for how to pronounce Nitrome on the article Nitrome too. SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 15:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Although it would be good, I'm not sure how many visiting the article would know how to pronounce the actual dictionary symbols. I don't know how to pronounce any of them. -- 15:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) So so so, what is wrong with this article The article is incoherent, disorganised, has fundamental misconceptions and needs grammar+spelling revision. All of which is really a pity. It all started with a Featured Article nomination, on the basis of interest to readers, comprehensiveness and abundant illustration. The article scores on notability, breath and depth of content, and references(via footnotes or illustrations). Yet, reading the article from top to bottom feels like reading figments of information thrown into a mixer. It feels downright sloppy (no offence to the many contributors). Let me handpick some errors. (some have been corrected since REVISE was stamped on this article) '''fundamental misconception' *''Cuboy (pronounced Q-boy) is the mascot of Nitrome, representing the favicon ever since Nitrome.com first started up.'' Cuboy represents Nitrome. Cuboy is the favicon. Just like how flags represent countries. * Long Face 1.png|The button as seen when the Classic skin is used File:Long Face 2.png|The button as seen when the Winter skin is used File:Long Face 3.png|The button as seen when the Retro skin is used File:Long Face 4.png|The button as seen when the Horror skin is used File:Long Face 5.png|The button as seen when the Party skin is used File:Long Face 6.png|The button as seen when the Snowman skin is used Cuboy Upcoming Game.PNG|The Cuboy face button in Nitrome.com 2.0 Cuboy - Skins.PNG|A Cuboy face button representing an upcoming skin Buttons can be clicked on. These are not buttons. irrelevant information directionally-challenged *Cuboy appears to the right of the words "© nitrome limited 2007-2012" at the far right end of the bottom navigation panel. sequencing *why would the etymology section be left all the way at the end? broken promises *Favicon was mentioned in the opening paragraph. The article neglected to mention it later on. *Friday updates was mentioned briefly under the modern Cuboy section. Under appearances on Nitrome.com, neglected again. chaos *the gallery section at the end. verbosity *the captions for the illustrations *lots of trivial information To close this post, this article has a lot of potential to be a quality article. However, it currently falls short. Also, to feature an article on such a notable character suggests a certain level of quality is demanded from readers. SQhi•'(talk)Revamped 21:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :I laughed so much when reading the above post (no offense). I didn't realize all the errors, however, if I had paid more attention to the article, I would have probably been able to fix it. Also, the reason I placed the etymology section at the end is because Bulbapedia does it all the time and I didn't know where else to put it (although the top works nicely). -- 21:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, in programming, buttons don't necessarily need to be clickable. They can also be disabled, resulting in a button that cannot be clicked. Just had to mention that. Anyway, you have fixed most of the errors, so the article looks much better than it did a week ago. Regarding the gallery, I think it should be removed. Nearly every image in the gallery is already in the main article (and if some aren't in the main article, then they should be moved). -- 21:46, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::'Faction - "a group that is a minority within a larger group and has interests or beliefs that are not always in harmony with the larger group" - definition from Encarta. Faction is not strictly "good" or "evil". In fact, Cuboy is neither good or evil; it depends on what game or blog or place the article wants to talk about. 06:43, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not yet Ayernam. With every read-through it seems that more errors can be found. SQhi•'''(talk)Revamped 08:13, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Perhaps we should go through the article methodically then, section by section, checking off each one as we go, until the entire article is fixed. Also, what do you think about the gallery? Should it be removed? -- 14:38, April 21, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent)I think yes, to both of your propositions Ayernam. SQhi•'''(talk)Revamped 17:43, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Featured article Is this article ready to be featured for November? -- 16:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Update references Half the blog links used as references are broken, and lead to the latest post in the blog. A lot of the posts also seem to be absent of the pictures they used to have. You may want to consider looking through past revisions and finding the exact dates when the references were added, or "retrieved". If the blog post is still the same as before, you could even use the current date as the "retrieved" one. 19:13, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :All the links work for me. -- 20:34, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::You misunderstand. All the links point to their correct posts now, because I removed the ones that were redirecting to the latest blog post in the feed (right now it's VVVVVV). See this old revision before I changed them and try some of the Friday update links. I clicked on two of them (http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/index-741.html and http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/index-745.html) and the post I get is this week's Pixel Love, not a Friday update. 21:41, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Nitrome was inspired by the colour blue? BlueboyJam.png|The Blueboy favicon appearing as a jar of jam for the Nitrome Jam. Could we get a reference for this being true? Just because there's a blue Cuboy face does not automatically mean Nitrome Wiki influenced it in any way. From an aesthetic perspective, blue makes the face stand out in contrast to the jam jar. Perhaps Nitrome Wiki is thinking too highly of themselves. Come to think of it, the entire Bluboy section doesn't seem fitting for the mainspace. I think we should move it to Project:About, since Bluboy has more prominence within the wiki and hasn't exactly received enough Nitrome acknowledgement to have a section in this article. 08:40, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :No one's saying that we influenced Nitrome. What is being said is that for the special Jam Favicon Nitrome Wiki had for the Jam, they grey face is Blueboy appearing inside a jar of jam. This favicon is completely separate from official Nitrome content and only appears in the Blueboy section, which obviously only has content relating to Blueboy. I'm fine with moving Blueboy to Project:About. -- 13:37, November 13, 2014 (UTC)